Love life :
by IsPy-PaNdAs
Summary: Zack and cammie... Theyare almost like the star couple... they have thier ups and their downs v... read the story to find out! 3
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

Zack and I are sitting on the living room couch not even

talking to each other because of what happened.

_Flashback_

Cammie pov

I was walking to the director's office when I hear my fiancés voice. I walk to the corner and look around and I see him making out with his mission partner.

"Zack?" I ask barley above a whisper. But him being the second best spy he hears it.

Zack pov

I was kissing my mission partner because she looked exactly like Cammie just not as hot.

"Zack?" I hear it was barely above a whisper. I push Diana away and see Cammie, my fiancé, Cry silently then she ran. I hated how fast she can run. She was already down two flights of stairs. You see we were on the top floor. I feel so bad. I'm so gunna be sorry even if be Liz and mace hear about this. She gets to the bottom step she trips and cries even harder. "Zack? Why? Why did you have to do that to me? I mean we were supposed to get married but I don't know anymore." She just looked down at her hands.

"So your saying its over aren't you? After one time? Really Cammie I mean we've been best friends since ever. And now it's over?" He looked very hurt at that.

"Yes, Zack I'm sorry but we both know it's not the first time you've cheated on me. Everyone knows it!" She started to yell towards the end. I do know why I had messed up big time. So she got up and walked home. See we live together because Cammie lived with bex and macey and bex sucks at cooking and burned down the whole apartment building so now bex lives with grant and are getting married in a month and Macey lives by herself. I decided to wait a little before going home. When I get home I see Cammie sitting on the couch crying, so I sit down next to her not saying a thing.

_Flashback over still zacks pov_

"Cammie please I'm sorry please give me another chance. I'm sorry I love you. I love you with all my heart I can't live without you. Please."I ask with a much pleaded sound.

"Zack I can't I'm sorry how about we just take a break for a bit. I'm going to live with mace for a bit. All of my clothes are packed. My keys are on the counter. Bye" then

She walks over to the door and grabs five suitcases and her car keys, and walks out. The love of my life is gone.

Cammie pov

So it's not very good to drive while crying mace knows I'm coming so she set up a bedroom for me.

"Hey cam come here. Your makeup is horrid and you look like a mess."

"sorry mace I just broke up with the only guy that I love and I don't care right now I will let you play barbie later cant I just go to the bedroom you set up and eat my sorrows

Away?"

"Yea go ahead. Let me help you. You sprained your wrist remember. So let's go." she lead me inside and up the stairs and past her bedroom to a double door with 'Cammie Morgan' in purple glittery letters on it. I smile at her. My favorite colors and purple green black and red. I step inside the room and it's like an apartment in it. Note to self: don't let bex in here. It had a little kitchen nook and next to it a table big enough for four. A huge living room and five doors. One door had my bed, a king sized bed with all of my favorite colors on it. The next door was my wardrobe with another door in it that lead to the bathroom. In the wardrobe it had rows and rows of clothes drawers to but my old clothes in with new lingerie. A wall full of shoes. A huge vanity with shelves surrounding it full of makeup care products. I love macey. The bathroom was huge. A walk-in shower, a huge Jacuzzi bathtub then in the middle in a circle tub with a shower head in it. Two bathroom sinks, a white porcelain toilet. I was in awake.

Then my phone starts ringing 'can't stand it' by nevershoutnever:

_Baby, I Love You  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about  
>The more I want to let you know<br>That everything you do  
>Is Super Fucking Cute<br>And I can't stand it_

_And I've been searching for a girl that was just like you  
>'Cause I know, that your heart is true<em>

That is my ringtone for zack.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Can I help you? I mean I'm still trying to unpack."

"Yeah come outside I need to talk to you please I need to explain myself."

"Fine you can explain yourself I'm coming to the door now we can talk while I unpack."

"Okay that sounds fair." I hang up and walk to the main bedroom door and open it to find a tired desperate looking zack outside.

"I thought you weren't in the house?" I say with a blank voice. He winces.

"Can we talk please I messed up and I know it's not the first time I cheated but we got through the other times. Please I can't live without you I need you." He said between sniffles.

"Oh Cammie just drag him into your room and fuck him already. The sexual tension is overwhelming." Macey said very bluntly.

"Zack get in here, mace just stop please." I pulled him inside the room and I go sit down on a couch. Zack sat by me.

"Zack why? We need time away from each other."

"I know. The reason why I was kissing her is because she reminded me so much of you. She tried to get me to have sex with her and I refused I even got a secret room just so I didn't have to share the same room as her. I never wanted it to be her I always wanted it to be you. I love you and always you. I want you, I want to marry you."

Teary eyed I answer "okay I will be with you, but I'm gunna stay here for a bit cuz just look at this place I mean its bigger then our apartment."

"So let's stay here. I mean I kind of burned down our half of the apartment building so we need a place to stay."

Exasperated I say "Fine ill go ask mace, but no fighting with her. Or you'll be sleeping in the walk-in shower."

**Zack pov**

I have my Cammie back. I love saying that, My Cammie. Shoot now I have to re-propose to her. Cammie walked back in with an exasperated look." She said we can stay as long as we don't scream too much while having sex." She sighed and sat down next to me. I moved away from the couch and sat on one knee but before I could say anything she stopped me by a kiss. "You know I already say yes so just put the ring on my finger. And let's go have the best night of making up." I did as I was told and put the ring back on her finger, and picked her up and stopped. She giggled. Wait giggled? "You have a confused face; it's the door in the middle that has my bed." Frickin mind reader. So let's just say we had like the best night ever.

When we woke up it was due to the fact that Macey was banging at the main door. Cam got up much to my protest and put on her robe and threw me my boxers. I put them on.

"There you are I've been waiting for an hour."

"Sorry mace can I help you." Said a very groggy voice in front of me.

"Barbie time baby!" Macey exclaimed.

"Ugh zack go back to sleep I will wake you up when we have to go to the mall. K babe go" she pushed me back to the room. I fell asleep but not asleep. I heard painful cries but I just laid there. Macey came and woke me up.

"Cam is in the kitchen nook cooking breakfast. So go now."

"Fine your highness." She just scowled at me. I walk out into the sitting room area and find a goddess standing with a plate full of her amazing food. "Whoa I'm sorry must be the wrong room." She just scowled at me and set down the food on the counter. She went over to the couch and started painting her nails. Did I mention her outfit? NO?

Well she's wearing:

Short shorts that show off her tan long legs

A really tight tank top that is hot pink that made her huge boobs even bigger

A very loose fitting areopastale shirt

In other words she is very very hot. "Stop checking me out and eat your damn breakfast. I know I'm hot but I don't need to clean up the floor cuz of your drool." She knew that I was even drooling but she never and I mean never turned around.

"What ever you say baby girl." I grabbed my food and sat on the chair and ate all of the amazing food that she cooked me. She finished painting her nails at the same time. I was gunna get up to take care of my plate but Cammie was sitting down on my lap already.

"Don't zack just don't ever?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cheat. Don't ever cheat on me I barley could handle it last time I don't think I could live through it again. Okay just don't."

"I promise that I will never ever do that again. Not in this life time not in any life time. Never again." She just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zack pov**

After Cammie got off my lap we decided to go to the mall. So we got in Cammies car and Sadly i let her drive. Which was a huge mistake. Cammie isnt a bad driver just she likes to take sharp turns. Which i guess is okay once in a while. I bascially ran out of the car when she parked in a parking space. "Im not that horrible of a driver you just dont appriciate my awesome driving." She came out with when she caught up to me. "I mean i could have allowed Bex to come with us." She laughed at how white my face was. "Not so bad now is it?" I shook my head. She smirked so i smirked back. Which she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Cam?" She made a hmm noise. So i continued. "I love you" She looked at me shocked. "What? Dont be so shocked." She laughed.

"You just havent said it in public it always use to be in our apartment that you've said that to me." i looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Well you see i have this awesome girl that im engaged to that helped me change for the better." She blushed.

. It has been a month since the incident and it's time for the wedding. The bachelor party was nothing; I was with Grant at his and Bex's apartment just joking around while drinking beers. Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey were doing whatever they do. I just hope it's legal and safe. For Cammie's good, I don't really care a lot about Bex Liz and Macey. But I hope they are safe also. Cammie has been on edge a lot lately, and I want to figure out why. The ceremony was going to begin and I was a nervous wreck. I mean I want this to be perfect for Cammie; I guess her friends wanted the same thing because Liz and Bex kept checking on us. One time Liz knocked on the door and entered; Jonas, nick and Grant fell over, it was very funny to see. The wedding colors were red, black and white. The wedding was about to start so me and the guys went to our places. The music started and in came Macey, and Liz. Bex followed close behind, she was the maid of honor. The bride walking music started and everyone stood up. In came Cammie with all of her beauty. Wearing a strapless Vera Wang wedding dress. All white. She looked like a goddess. Someone in the crowd yelled at her that she was hot. All she did was stare at him with the Morgan glare. Even though it was to him I still shuddered. If looks could kill he'd be evaporated in thin air by now. When she walked up to me I grabbed her hands and we turned to the priest.

(AN: / I don't really know the whole wedding thing so I'm just gunna basically skip to the beginning of the reception.) " Do you Cameron Ann Morgan take ZacharyThe priest said "And now you may kiss your bride!" I took Cammie in my arms and dipped her like the first time we kissed at Gallagher. Everyone cheered. Cammie looked and the girls smiled and took my hand. We ran down the aisle, well jogged Cammie's dress was floor length. Our reception took place outside in a huge garden.

"Cammie you did a wonderful job, the girls also. This wedding is amazing. But it could also be because you're the one with me." She blushed.

"It could be that or the fact that we are married now. Oh and I have a surprise for you." She has a surprise for me and I didn't do anything for her. "I went house shopping and we found the perfect home! It's close to Langley! Aren't you happy?" I nodded my head with a loopy grin on my face. "Here is the brochure the house is amazing!" I looked at the brochure and she was right it is amazing. It has Four bedrooms and five bathrooms, Its two stories high. "By the look on your face I'm guessing that you like."

"I don't like." her face fell. "I love." She smiled then kissed me. "And I love you too." After that we ate and enjoyed the reception. We were walking around the garden when I got an idea. "Hey why don't we get the house that we both like. Good(e) idea Mrs. Goode?" She nodded her head. And went off to tell the girls what we were going to do. She came back in sweats and a sweatshirt, well one of my sweatshirts. I chuckled at her sudden change of clothes. Everything about her makes me happy.

"What? You go and walk around in a dress and heels and tell me you'd rather stay in a dress then this."

"Babe it's not that. And I won't wear a dress or heels. I just like how you are you. Nothing changed about you. You're beautiful in whatever you wear." She blushed then walked towards our car. Cammie, I'm never going to completely understand her. I started to walk towards her, and I went to grab my keys from my pocket. But they weren't there. "Gallagher girl did you take my keys?" She laughed.

"Maybe…. Blackthorne boy." I smirked and started running to catch her, but I forgot one thing. She can almost run faster than me, Almost. But I grab her around the waist, and she squeals. "You're not supposed to catch me Mr. Goode." I laugh and she joins in. We walk to the car and I still don't have my keys back.

"Cammie?" She looked over.

"Yes Zach?" She smiles.

"Can I have the keys so I can drive?" She nods and pulled it out of her shirt. I raise an eyebrow at her she just shrugs and threw the keys at me. Which I caught. "Thank you very much." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. I unlocked the doors and Cammie threw her bag in the back. I got in and started the car. Which is an 2012 GMC Acadia Performance. "I have a nice car." Cammie laughed. "What?"

"You? No its we!" I chuckled. "you should have known that Zach we did just get married."

"I know... and i got married to you... the most beautifulist sexiest women i know that is polite but can throw a punch!" she laughed. her laugh is so beautiful. So we pulled up to the retal office. time to buy our first house! saaraim intended a little.  
>We buy the house onlybecuase we used our cia credit card. The house is beautiful. one problem... no furniture... whats so ever. damn this is going to be harder then before.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this story is going to end at two chapters. If you want a sequel, then review that you want one... Sorry for the wait of having to just find it out until now. Remember to review o your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I changed my Pen name from Quiel004 to IsPy-PaNdAs… So not to confuse anyone… SO now look for IsPy-PaNdAs instead of Quiel004!

Read and review….. well my stories…..


	5. Chapter 5: AN

Hey so I know that I havent really have an excuse. I just kind of forgot my password then never really tired to update them. But I have a solution. If anyone would like to adopt one of my stories just pm me. I might continue some but we will see. I will be working on some tonight. So pm me which story of mine that you would like me to continue. Thanks for reading my stories! You are amazing!

-XOXO Me


End file.
